Prompt 015 Blue Snap
by Dracodion
Summary: Fifteenth fic for Fanfic100 Summary: Leo gets what he’s always wanted.


_**Title:**_ Snap

_**Author: **_Dracodion

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything worth causing a fuss over (especially the boys in green), so don't sue XP

_**Fandom:**_ TMNT

_**Characters:**_ Leonardo, Casey/Raphael, Michelangelo

_**Prompt:**_ 015. Blue

_**Word Count:**_ 1861

_**Rating:**_ PG-13

_**Summary:**_ Leo gets what he's always wanted.

**Snap**

Leonardo walked out of his room early one morning, stretching as he walked and heading for the kitchen. As he passed the living room, he paused when he heard a noise.

_Someone must've forgotten to turn off the television last night,_ he thought. As he entered the living room and glanced around, sneering at the empty chip bag and the used chocolate bar wrappers, he walked around the couch. There, lying across the couch cushions with his arm hanging off the edge, was his younger brother, Raphael. He's sneer grew as he found the empty beer bottles lying on the floor.

_Must've gotten drunk last night and passed out,_ Leo thought, raising an eyebrow then sighed in exhaustion. Something must've happened for him to actually drink in the lair. He'd usually drink over at Casey's or go to a bar. Leo let out another sigh then started picking up the garbage that surrounded the redhead. After disposing the trash, he walked back to the couch.

"Now, what am I suppose to do with you?" he silently asked his unconscious brother. He glanced at the time on the VCR and decided to put his brother to bed and let him sleep for a few more hours until he dragged him out for training.

Leo walked over to the head of the couch, grabbed Raph's arm and lifted it over his shoulders and lifted him off the couch. He then started to drag him towards the hothead's bedroom. He paused when he heard mummers coming from the other man.

"Mmm…Case…not now…" Raphael muttered.

Leo grinded his teeth as he heard the other man's name.

_Dammit, even when he's out of it, he's still saying that bastard's name,_ Leo thought.

He walked through Raph's door way and, as gently as he could, placed him down on his bed, lifting his legs on the bed to get him more comfortable.

Leo looked down at his brother. He sighed as he combed his fingers through the red hair spread across the pillow. He knew he had it bad, he's always known, same as he's always known that the feelings will never be returned, not as long as the redhead continued to go out with Casey Jones. But did he have to be so…oblivious?

Leo sighed then turned around and walked out of the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

_I'll give him three hours until I'll wake him up for training._ Then he paused. _Then again…maybe I'll send Mikey to wake him up._

Leonardo was meditating in the dojo when he heard Mikey let out a high pitch scream and ran across the dojo door way. He sighed then stood up.

_I guess Raph's awake now,_ he thought.

He rubbed a hand through his hair as he walked out of the room and in the kitchen. He walked around the table, waving to Mikey, who had his mouth stuffed with cereal. Mikey waved back while stuffing another spoonful of sugar filled cereal in his mouth. Leo turned his back to his youngest brother and faced the opened fridge, hiding the look of disgust on his face. How the hell can Mikey eat something that sugary this early in the morning? He sighed and pulled an apple out.

As soon as he brought the apple to his mouth, a pissed off looking redhead stormed in the kitchen, and slapped his hands down on the table. What shocked Leo the most was that his younger brother was dripping wet, head to toe.

"Mikey! What the fuck was that about?" he yelled. The blond was staring up at him, with wide blue eyes, his mouth still stuffed with food. Leo watched as Mikey started shaking, trying to swallow his food. As soon as he did, loud laughter came out of him, along with tears that ran from his eyes. Of course this just made Raphael growl and lunge for him, which stopped the laughter and made Mikey jump up and run behind Leonardo.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm all for protecting you when Raph's feeling murderous, but you asked for it this time. I told you to wake him up. What the hell did you do?" Leo asked Mikey, giving him a disapproving look.

"I'll tell you what the brat did. He dumped a fucking bucket of freezing cold water on me! My bed is drenched thanks to you, you lil' shit!" Raph yelled, charging around the table towards Mikey, who was still hiding behind Leo.

Mikey squealed then ran faster then Leo ever saw him run out of the room, evading Raph and disappearing around the door way. Leo quickly grabbed the back of Raph's shirt, stopping him from running after the still squealing blond. Raph turned around to Leo, teeth bared and growling.

"Stop that. I don't want you to kill him. Just think of the mess it'll make," Leo said, with a smirk.

Raph snorted a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. The movement made Leo notice that his brother was still dripping water.

"Hey, stay here for a second," Leo said, letting go of his brother's shirt then turned around and grabbed the dish towel on the counter. He turned back around and stopped as he watched Raphael peel his tank top off.

Raphael held it out in front and wrung it out, watching as it dripped water on the floor.

_Damn Mikey and he's stupid pranks. Just wait until I get my hands on that lil' runt,_ Raph thought venomously with narrowed eyes, as he twisted his shirt in his fists. He sighed and shook his shirt loose then hung it over the back of the nearest chair. He then turned around to where Leo was standing, holding a towel.

"Oh, thanks," he said, taking the towel from his brother.

Leo blinked his eyes and gave his head a shake as the towel was removed from his hands. He then watched as the redhead wiped the water off his neck, chest then down to his stomach. He quickly turned around and coughed in his fist, then went to busy himself by digging in the fridge.

"Hey, can you take out the milk for me, bro?" Raph asked behind him.

"Uhhh, sure," Leo said, grabbing the carton of milk. As he turned around, he moved the carton downwards to hide the hard-on as he saw that his now semi-dried brother was sitting at the table with a bowl in front of him, still topless. He quickly sat down, pulling his chair in, placing the carton of milk on the table.

"Thanks," Raphael said absentmindedly, reaching for the box of cereal that Mikey was eating. He poured the cereal in the bowl then grabbed the carton of milk and poured that in as well.

Leo bit his bottom lip, laying his head down on the table.

_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out…_ Leo chanted inside his head.

"Hey, you okay?" Raph asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "You feeling sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine, just thinking," Leo said, with his head still on the table, then went back to his chanting.

_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out…_

"Oooookay, whatever," Raph said, munching on his cereal. "Oh, I'm going out with some friends later. I need to pick up some things up above."

Leo paused.

"Uh, no. We have an hour of training to do first. Then Master Splinter wanted us to do some chores," Leo said, looking at his brother. Raph raised an eye brow.

"I already did my chores this week and the training can wait until after I come back. It's not like I'm going out for hours and hours. I'll just be out for a little while," he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"No, we need to train as a group, and I'm not holding the training off until you get back from whatever you want to do above," Leo said strictly, as he stood up and moved from the table.

Raphael sat still, eyes narrowed on his brother in a glare.

"I don't have to listen to you Leo, so don't take that leader voice with me. I'm going up above and that's it," he said evenly, as he stood up as well.

Leo eyes narrowed slightly as he spotted the challenge from his younger brother.

"I'm taking the leader voice with you cause that's what I am. The _leader_. If you forgotten, Master Splinter put me in charge. So yes, you do have to listen to me, whether you want to or not. And I say you're staying here to train with me and the rest of your brothers," Leo ordered.

Raph snarled, curling his hands into claws.

"Well, if you ask me, I think you're doing a crappy job as leader," he said, and with that, he lifted a fist and threw it at his brother's face. Leo quickly dodged it, grabbing the wrist as it flew pass his head. He quickly pulled his brother's body close and head-butted him. Raphael growled, staggered a step back, holding his head in pain. Then, as his hands dropped, he charged at his oldest brother's body, fist pulled back, ready to strike.

Leo watched this as if everything was in slow motion. He watched as the muscles in the redhead body were pulled tight, still covered in places with specks of water. He watched as golden eyes narrowed on him, flashing with rage. He watched as those full, red lips were pulled back, showing clenched, sharp, white teeth. Then he did it. He didn't know why he did it, or when he lost all of his self-control, but he did it. He grabbed the back of Raphael's head and pulled him close to his own. His lips quickly found the others and he snaked his tongue inside his brother's hot mouth. He heard the gasp of surprise come from Raph, but he didn't care. His lips were touching…kissing…his brother's lips. And then those lips, that he dreamt of night after night, kissed back. He felt the redhead's tongue move against his own, uncertain at first, but it still moved. He suckled gently on Raph's tongue, bringing it further in his own mouth. Then he heard a low moan come from the redhead. He moved his hand, combing his fingers through the wild red hair on his brother's head as he moved his tongue and started to lick the top of Raph's mouth. Slowly, he felt a set of arms wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. He moaned in the mouth as he felt his brother get more aggressive in the kiss, his tongue starting to wrestle with his. Then he paused.

_What the hell am I doing? He's with Casey!_ Leo's thoughts screamed at him.

He quickly grabbed Raph's shoulders and pulled back. He watched as his brother's eyes opened half way, glazed over. He shut his own eyes tight then let go of his brother and quickly ran from the room, leaving a confused and aroused Raphael in his wake.

End


End file.
